Broken Boundaries
by SeaEmerald
Summary: When the Princess of Solaria is engaged with a faceless prince without her knowledge or compliance, she flees her fate, challenging the welfare of her kingdom. By forfeiting her renowned title, Stella Solaria pledges to live like every other commoner. However, things take a twist when the prince she's engaged to doesn't give up that easily to make her his own.
1. Break Free

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

 **So this was the new story that I was talking about in one of my earlier updates. I can't believe I wrote this in one sitting and in three hours! Oh well. I hope the hard work my fingers suffered does pay off :P**

 **Okay, that's enough of me blabbing. Moving on!**

 **I hope you enjoy this one :)**

* * *

 **~ Palace of Solaria - 7:30 PM ~**

Her high heels clicked against the reflective marble surface. Her eyes pierced through each member of the council as if zooming into each of their souls. They bowed as she walked past them and remained in the same stance until Her Highness finally left the grand throne hall.

The Princess of Solaria walked through the halls in a monotone fashion, mimicking the proper princess etiquette she's been enduring since childhood. Her golden colored dress scintillated through the halls of Solaria. Maids, workers, and servants bowed as she walked by. She smiled at each of them genuinely, which, of course, wouldn't considered as proper etiquette for a princess. She was nothing like her martinet father, Radius Solaria, and her commanding mother, Luna Solaria. Her father was a strict disciplinarian while her mother was strict and straight-laced. There really isn't any difference between the two. However, their personalities clashed violently with that of their daughter's.

Stella Solaria is a carefree and lively girl, or at least, _she used to be._ She no longer sported that behavior. Despite at a fairly young age of twenty two, she was forced to give up her freedom and her dreams. To the outside world, the Princess of Solaria is the only child to Solaria's great king and queen. And therefore, she was spoilt and had possessions at the command of her will.

It was true. She had the freedom to ask for anything. She had the liberty of spending money at her will. She's required to present herself in the richest of silks and fabrics everyday where each dress cannot be worn again. Even though she enjoyed these luxuries in the beginning, she surprised herself by quickly growing out of materialistic possesssions. She resisted her royal life. While other girls would kill for a chance to be her, she wanted to give it up for a normal life. She didn't possess every thing. She didn't have everything. She didn't have the greatest gift of all: _freedom._ It was taken away from her the moment she graduated from the prestigious school of Alfea three years ago. Alfea is a promiment and the most prestigious school for girls like her to develop their powers and grow into full-fledged fairies.

Girls from every realm attended this school. _Girls like her._ She missed Alfea. She missed being there. Because she was an everyday girl in that place. There were so princessess roaming around the campus that people weren't really enlightened by her presence at all. Not that she wanted them to. She can laugh at her own will. People were allowed to criticize her. But here? No, none of that existed. Any form of disrespect against the nobility of Solaria could result in a horrendous punishment or death.

 _God...why?_ Stella thought as she opened the door to her room. She stood against the door with her back attached against it. She eyed herself in the mirror across the room. Her eyes lacked luster and didn't gleam the same way they did a few years ago. The entire court of Solaria could see that...except for her parents.

She eyed her room. At least she was allowed to decorate her room according to her wish. The walls were a soft orange mixed with a golden yellow. They were painted with stars and suns, a reflection of Solaria's environment as well as her own powers. The walls had babbles and beautiful trinkets of orange and yellow star-shaped bottles, representations of her own fairy dust pendants.

Her bed was king-sized and stood in the center of the room. On the other side of the room rested her a polished brown wardrobe which could hold an endless supply of clothes. A result of her spell years ago. She didn't have the same energy and zeal she had before.

She knew that she was still young but at the same time, she felt old and hagged. She hated the constant meetings and suffered each day to follow the rules enforced towards her by her parents. Her room was her only solace now. _Her only comfort and pleasure._

A single lone tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about her golden days of her youth. She missed her best friends...

 _Bloom..._

 _Flora..._

 _Musa..._

 _Layla..._

 _Tecna..._

She missed them all so much. She kept in touch with them regularly. Thank God for that or else, she'd go crazy in this sad, lonely life of hers. Bloom and Layla also suffered the same fate as her. The three grew closer over the years since they're all princesses with the same rules enforced on them. At least Musa, Flora, and Tecna led happy lives.

Stella hasn't left the palace since three years.

 _Three long years..._

She's been harbored and arrested in this place for three long, lonely years. It was enough for anyone to grow detached and feel isolated.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Stella quickly wiped the tear on her face and adjusted her dress. She turned around and coughed slightly to make sure she didn't have any lumps stuck in her throat.

With a deep breath, she opened the door. Her face transformed into one of indifference instantly.

"Your Highness, you are summoned by His Majesty and Her Majesty," a young maid informed her with a bow.

"Thank you. Please. Don't bow in front of me again," Stella asked earnestly.

"But, Princess," the maid stuttered.

"It's an order. Do not bow in front of me again," Stella cut her off instantly. Leaving the young girl slightly bewildered and awed, the young blonde passed her calmly. Stella's eyes slightly flared as she made herself through the throne room. This was her way of rebelling. Slightly, at least. Asking anyone older than her to call her by her name and stopped anyone from bowing... _at least in front of her._ They can pretend all they want in front of her parents, but she wanted to show at least the people who reside in the palace that she's someone they can trust.

Her heels halted as she stood in front of her parents. They were dressed in royal attire as usual. Her parents were the polar opposites. One possessed the powers of the sun and the other harnessed the powers of the moon. Their powers even reflected in their attire. Her father usually dressed in orange/brown robes while her mother wore dresses tinted with various shades of blue and silver.

"Mother. Father. You asked for me," Stella said without any emotion in her tone. She bowed slightly before standing up properly.

"Your Highnesses, this is our darling daughter. Stella, be a dear and come greet your in-laws, sweetie. King and Queen of Augustus, please do meet our daughter," Luna sweetly said as she smiled at her daughter.

Stella's eyes widened as her lips parted in shock. It was then that she noticed two more people sitting in the hall. "W-w-w-what?" she whispered.

"Oh, Stella, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you, dear. We've heard a lot about you," the Queen of Augustus spoke with a warm smile. "My, my, Radius, it's truly a jolly that we'll be getting a beautiful as well as a brave daughter-in-law," the King smiled as well. Stella's eyes darted between the new king and queen as she struggled to get a single word out.

"Stella."

She looked at her father whose eyes held a warning. She understood the meaning of those eyes. It means that _she was being rude._

"H-h-hello, Your Majesties. It's nice to meet you," Stella bowed as she looked down at the floor struggling to keep her tears at bay.

"Radius, Luna, you're truly blessed with a great daughter," the Queen spoke, clearly impressed with Stella's manners and politeness.

Luna smiled, "Oh, Heather, we've heard wonders about your son too. I heard he was one of the best specialists at Red Fountain a few years ago."

Radius nodded in approval. "Indeed. So when shall we have the wedding?"

Stella's eyes glimmered as she listened to the four adults quietly. _Really? I can't believe they're doing this to me!_ Stella screamed at them internally in her mind.

"How about in a week? Our son loves your daughter absolutely. And we believe that she is the best fit for him too," the woman spoke.

 _Best fit?! How can you decide that for yourselves, you wretched woman?! And you call yourself a queen?!_ Stella yelled internally. It took all her power to not contort her face into a strong glare. How could they do this to her?! Her golden irises turned a fiery orange as her hands shook slightly and shimmered a light yellow with anger. She struggled not to hurl a sphere of light directly at each person in this room who dared to call themselves a king or queen, including her parents.

 _Calm down...they seem to be leaving,_ Stella chided herself as her hand soon dimmed down. No one seemed to notice her ongoing battle or the raging fire inside of her. Or...maybe they did notice. But _they chose not to care._

"We shall take your leave. We do have an appointment to get to with the Kingdom of Eraklyon. Thank you so much for such hospitality," they both bowed in front of Solaria's Majesties.

Stella resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Thank you so much for the hospitality?! Thank the servants whom you probably look at with such contempt!_ the blonde glared at them in her mind with disgust. This was it. This was the last straw. _Her parents had gone way too far._

She watched as the king and queen of Augustus soon left the throne room. Her parents stood up and strictly ushered her to follow them outside. Armed guards stood outside as a red ship soon came into view. There was an insignia engraved into it, presumably the coat of arms of the Kingdom of Augustus. Stella watched in nostalgia as she recognized the ship with ease. She was all too familiar with the ships of Red Fountain.

Her mother nudged her, making her come back to the reality. Stella, along with her parents, bid them goodbye. A wistful smile of reminiscence played on her lips when she saw the ship come to life with a humming roar. Cyan rotating blades emitted from underneath for support as the ship started to hover a few feet into the air. The trio respectfully stood there as they watched the ship ascend into the skies until finally disappearing into the horizon.

When it left, a sigh escaped from her lips. Her parents turned on their heels and Stella was forced to follow them.

Grudgingly, she maintained a few paces behind them as they made their way back to the throne room. It was a only of minutes that Stella found herself standing in front of her parents.

"Stella. You could've been a little more courteous towards our guests," Luna scolded harshly. The blonde struggled to hold back tears. "What?" she asked clearly taken aback.

"Your mother is right. A proper princess should'nt have to be told to bow in front of other nobilities," her father conceded with his wife.

Stella's eyes dilated in anger. Her eyebrows furrowed together as her lips slightly pursed. _Really?! This is what they're gonna say to her!?_ Enough is enough.

"Really?! You both have the gall to tell me to be respectful when you clearly don't follow the same principle?!"

"Young lady-!" Radius stood up with indignance.

"No! You don't have the right to tell me show respect when you treat me like a puppet! I wasn't told of this arrangement beforehand! So excuse me if I was startled!" Stella poured her harbored frustration.

"We didn't tell you because you'll make a hissy fit. Like what you're doing right now," Luna spoke calmly. "We know what's best for you. The Prince of Augustus wants you as his wife. You should be grateful for that."

Stella bit her lip trying to not let the tears fall. If she let her pain out, it meant that she lost. It meant that whatever she was worth now...it'll all be gone. She'll be nothing more than a ragged doll.

"I'm not grateful! I'm angry, mom! How can you not even consider my opinion?!" Stella yelled, not even bothering to conceal her anger anymore.

Luna calmly addressed her once again. "Like I said before, we know what's best for you. And you will love the prince. He's handsome and he's rich. What more do you want?"

Stella looked as if she's been slapped. Is that what's embedded into their minds now? That she's _shallow?!_ She didn't realize that's what everyone thought about her. She didn't realize that her very own parents thought that she was a girl who went for appearances and stature rather than character and personality. She admitted that she was distracted by looks in the past, but not anymore. She changed. She has grown. She became more mature and understanding.

"Is that why you married dad? You don't deserve to be a queen! _You are an absolutely disgusting wretch!"_ Stella hissed in an angry whisper. Now it was Luna's turn to get angry.

"STELLA!" Radius yelled.

"Stella Solaria! How dare you?!" Luna yelled as she stood up. Her midnight blue eyes flashed as anger seeped through her. Her body shook slightly as magic burst within her. With a snap of her fingers, she aimed it directly at her own daughter.

Stella's eyes widened as she saw a midnight color sphere being hurled at her. Before she could comprehend what's going on, the sphere collided against her chest. Stella let out a shocked gasp as the sphere transformed into a bubble and enveloped her form.

"What's going on?!" Stella called out as she tried to break the bubble free.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Luna spoke as she descended down the steps.

Stella looked at her mother in shock. "...You'll hurt me?"

Luna frowned. She took a few steps towards her daughter. "I'm your mother, Stella. This is a barrier. With each blow you give it, it only grows stronger."

"Is that a threat?" Stella asked with a raised eyebrow. She has battled plenty of crazy witches, monsters, ogres, and evils before. A stupid blue barrier is hardly enough to break her confidence.

Radius crossed his arms. "No. But this is a warning. You will not disrespect your mother or me ever again. You will marry the Prince of Augustus. _Whether you like it or not._ "

Luna snapped her fingers again and Stella felt herself float. The blonde angrily glared at her parents as she felt the bubble carry her away. As they went out of view, Stella's eyes shimmered once again.

The bubble safely carried her to the center of her room. Stella watched as the bedroom door automatically closed and clicked itself shut. She let out a few deep breaths to keep the tears at bay. A huge lump formed in her throat as she let out a choked sob. She flopped to her knees as tears cascaded down her pale cheeks. She cried into her hands. Her body shook with tremors as her cries only grew louder.

She hated this life! How could anyone be jealous of her?! She's not even free to say what's on her mind. She didn't know how anyone could suffer this mental torture. Each day was nothing short as a day in hell. All the meals at the dinner table were awkward. Not a normal conversation took place. It was all about other kingdoms and business proposals and other gibberish that Stella couldn't care less about. Her parents never interacted with her. The dining table was large enough to accommodate at least fifty people but only three people sat there every day. And every other day, kings and queens from other realms would visit the palace. Then the dining table had a chance of getting filled.

But the truth was, Stella hated all of that. She hated acting posh. She hated _everything_ about royalty. She used to love her status as princess. Her parents were devoted to her and they showed actual love to her. But ever since the mighty Valtor rose from his punishment of eternal sleep and stole the magic from Solaria's second sun, her parents tightened the reigns around the kingdom. Stella's eyes brewed fresh tears once again as she thought about those memories.

All of the walks down the beach with her parents, the vacations, the dinners, the birthdays, and all the festivities...

None of those existed in her life anymore.

And now some stupid prince _wants_ her. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. For the first time in her life, she hated her beauty. She wished she was an ugly troll instead. Maybe then, the prince wouldn't _want_ her anymore. He's probably just interested in her as a possession. He probably just wants to use her. She sobbed as she lay down on the floor into a curled ball. _Dear God...please let this nightmare end,_ she cried endlessly into her hands.

* * *

Stella opened her eyes and instantly stood up taking in her surroundings. Where was she?! The room...looked like her room but also looked so strange and distant. "I've been waiting for you, princess," a deep voice whispered against her ear from behind. She let out a scream as she jumped in fear. Before she could turn out to see the perpetrator, she let out a yelp as he grabbed her from behind and threw her on the bed. Stella screamed in fear as her head collided against the soft cushion of the pillow. She felt dizzy for a moment but quickly shook it off. She moved to get up only to be pinned down by the same man again.

"Nah uh uh," he winked. "You're not going anywhere. I've wanted you for sooooo long...and now that you're my wife, I can finally have you." Stella's eyes widened. She let out a scream as his hands pinned her arms above her hand. He buried his head against the nape of her neck and placed kisses against her collarbone. "NO!" Stella screamed as she tossed and turned trying to get him off of her but he was just too strong.

"Scream all you want, baby. I want to hear you," he whispered eerily against her ear before resuming. He used one hand to clip her arms above her head while using another to undress her. "NO!" Stella screamed as her throat went raw. Hot tears streamed down her face as she struggled to get him off of her.

She was going to be raped. _In her own bedroom._

* * *

 **~ 1:30 AM ~**

Stella screamed as she sat up jolted awake. She let out a breathless gasp as she panted heavily. Frightened, she looked around her surroundings. The moon shone from outside her windows, providing enough light for her to look around. She frantically whipped her head left and right for any signs of intruders and clutched her heart in terror. Sweat ran down her forehead and neck in small beads as she struggled to catch her breath. It was a nightmare. A pure, raw, torturous nightmare. Tears fell down her pale face as she closed her eyes and shook her head trying to get the frightening images out of her head.

She dreamed that she was going to be raped. By a faceless man. Stella sobbed sorrowfully. Is this her fate now?

She cried for a while until her sobs eventually reduced into sniffles. With a tear-stricken face, she looked at herself. She was wearing the dress from this morning. Stella picked herself up. _No. I won't let myself be destroyed!_ she thought to herself.

"I have to get out of here," Stella whispered to herself. She concentrated on her powers. She could feel her magic powering her and flowing deeply through her cells. Her hands shimmered a bright yellow. Her eyes turned into a dark orange as she hit the translucent barrier with all of her power. She stumbled slightly on her step as she felt dizzy from the spell.

"No effect. How could this be?" she whispered to herself. She felt slightly weak from the excess crying and the lack of energy. Her mother's magic was strong. There was no doubt about that.

 _"With each blow you give it, it only grows stronger."_

Her mother's words echoed through Stella's mind. "You've battled worse situations than this," Stella smirked to herself. "ENCHANTIX!" Stella yelled as she glowed radiantly from within. She shut her eyes as her magic only deepened. Her curly updo disappeared as her hair grew longer and slightly lighter with pigtails growing higher up her head. Her dress transformed into an orange tank top with blue midriff straps paired with an orange and pink flowery skirt. Her barefoot sandals travelled along her ankle uptil her knee. A tiara perched itself atop her head. Jeweled wings grew out from her back giving her a majestic appearance. It felt like ages since she last transformed. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw her fairy dust bottle hanging from her neck.

"Fairy dust!" she activated the bottle. The bottle came off from her dress and rotated in air. Stella held the bottle as she flicked it around herself. The dust sprinkled around her and Stella eagerly waited for the barrier to break free.

Her eyes dimmed in disappointment once again. _Nothing._ "How could this be?!" Stella asked herself in disbelief. It could only be for one reason. Fairy dust only breaks dark spells. But...this was no dark spell. Stella's eyes widened as she finally understood the magic of the barrier. It's a locking barrier typically used for convicts to prevent them from escaping. And her mother had the gall to use it on her own daughter.

"How do I get out of this now?" Stella bit her lip as she looked around the room for anything that can help her. She gasped when her eyes rested on the dressing table.

 _The Ring of Solaria._

It wasn't compulsory for her to wear the ring now that she's transformed into an Enchantix fairy. So...she had placed it aside. This barrier can withstand the attacks on the inside...

"...but not from the outside," Stella finished her thought with a small smile.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the ring. The ring of Solaria was crafted from a flame of the Great Dragon's breath. It rightfully belonged to the princess of Solaria. And no one can take its magic from her.

"Great Dragon...please help," she pleaded as she focused every bit of her energy on the ring. "Please help. Please," she pleaded earnestly as a few tears leaked out of her eyes.

Her eyes shone when the ring floated up in the air. It rotated and soon transformed into a silver sceptre. Stella's eyes brimmed with happiness as the sceptre acted for itself.

The scepter seemed to stand for itself as it hurled orange blasts towards the barrier. The blonde fairy watched with awe as the barrier began to break. After a few more blasts, the transparent barrier became nothing more than sparkling dust. Still disbelieving her eyes, Stella took a few steps towards her scepter. She held the magic object tenderly. "Thank you," she whispered as powered down from her form. She was exhausted having used up all of her energy to give power to the ring.

She transformed the sceptor back to a ring and placed it on her finger. She'll never part with this magical object again. It was too valuable for her. Not only because it saved her life, but also, it held so many memories. Memories of her friends. Memories of her past. _Memories when she was actually alive._

Stella smiled as she looked at the ring once more. Sniffling, she looked around the room once more. She needed to get out of this hell hole. Making up her mind, Stella sprinted to the bathroom. She washed her face with warm water. She took off her dress and stepped into the shower. She set the water and turned it up to full heat. She moaned slightly as her stiff body began to loosen. Showering quickly, she stepped out in a towel.

She moved towards her wardrobe. She took out an orange full-sleeved shirt and black jeans as well as brown leathered boots. _Perfect attire for running away._ She removed the pins from her updo and shook her hair loose. She brushed her hair and removed all the tangles. Her curls transformed into wavy locks. She brushed it up into a high ponytail and let her bangs out. _Perfect._

Stella grabbed a bag and filled it with all of her casual wear. Summoning a bit of her energy, she transformed the bag into a ring and fit it into her finger. Always travel light. She took out the ring. She threw it up in the air and watched with a smile as it transformed into her trusty scepter. She panted slightly out of breath. She walked towardst the window weakly. With a deep breath, she swung the sceptor once in the air. She closed her eyes as she began to feel the familiar sense of dissolving away.

* * *

 **~ 2:15 AM ~**

Stella opened her eyes to see herself surrounded by a meadow and sleeping cattle. She collapsed to the floor as she panted clearly out of breath. She turned around and wasn't surprised to see the castle still in view. Even though it was night, the castle gleamed with magnificience. She needs to rest for a few hours. And then she can teleport herself to a far away distance.

She looked at the palace one last time. It'll be the last time she'll ever see it again. Turning around, she took a deep breath as she ran across the open lot and soon entered a dense forest.

"Goodbye, Solaria," she whispered as she ran through the night never to look back again.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :) Please review! I hope you liked the first chapter. Whether or not there'll be a second one totally depends on you! :)**


	2. Search Party

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

* * *

 **~ Palace of Solaria - 7:15 AM ~**

"Your Majesty, the princess has locked the room from inside. She's not opening the door," a maid bowed as she informed the queen.

Luna sighed. "This girl grows more and more undisciplined every single day," she frowned as she dismissed the young girl. She walked through the halls and approached the princess's room. Luna couldn't help smile but smile as she approached the door to her daughter's room. The door was a dark red in color. In the middle of it, a bright yellow sun was engraved into it, reflecting Stella's main source of energy.

Luna knocked the door. "Stella? Honey, open up!"

 _No response_

 _..._

 _Odd._ Stella usually woke up on her own by this time. She used to sleep like a lazy goose but she soon lost that habit in the few months she resided here. "Stella! Open the door or I'll be forced to do so," Luna said sternly.

 _Again...No response._

 _..._

"Fine. If that's how you choose you act," Luna frowned. She snapped her fingers and instantly, the door clicked. _It's funny how she thinks she can lock me when I have powers,_ she chuckled as she made her way inside.

Stella better be either sleeping or in the shower. Otherwise, she'd definitely face a lot of reprimanding. "Stella!" Luna called out wondering where her daughter is hiding now. The room was dark and even the windows were clasped shut. That's strange. Stella never liked her windows to be closed. She always welcomed the rays of the sun. But the room seemed so desolate...so strange.

Luna opened the windows and looked around. Panic started to rise in her heart. _Where is she?!_ As soon as she opened the windows, a small gust of wind blew through the room, making it a little less stuffy. Luna's ears perked up when her eyes fell on a flying piece of paper on Stella's nightstand supported by a paperweight.

With a raised eyebrow, she walked near the bed. She pushed the paperweight away and picked up the piece of paper.

Her eyes widened when she read the contents inside.

"RADIUS!" the queen yelled as she picked up her dress and dashed out of the room.

* * *

 **~ Forests of Solaria - 7:45 AM ~**

A sleepless sigh escaped her lips as the sun's rays fell on her tired eyes. Stella moaned and turned over to the other side to keep the morning light away. But to no avail. The blonde fairy shifted slightly as she blinked a few times trying to adjust her sight. She softly smiled when she's not surrounding by the hollow encasings of her room. She's probably in the middle of nowhere, but she didn't care. As long as it's not the palace.

She sat up slightly and winced slightly as her body cracked a little. She wasn't used to sleeping on the ground much less a dingy and verdant floor. She slowly stood up as she yawned once again. She stretched a few times to loosen up her tired body. Even though she didn't wake up to bustling maids and the delicious aroma of breakfast, she didn't regret her choice. Another smile escaped her lips as she watched the forest come to life. Birds chirped and small animals scattered around looking for their own breakfast.

She took a look at her surroundings. After that last spell to teleport outside of the palace, Stella exhausted herself. She barely made it to a dense part of the forest before she collapsed on the floor. With whatever energy she had left, she made a small fire before her eyes clasped shut. She knew that she wouldn't come to any harm in this forest. The Solarian forests were all verdant and lush, but none of them are life-threatening to the inhabitants residing there. The jungles are home to millions of varieties of fauna and flora.

"Flora would enjoy this," Stella smiled as stretched. Her ears perked up when she heard sounds of rushing water. That's when she remembered how thirsty she was. Yawning slightly, she dragged her feet towards that direction as the sound of streaming water only grew stronger.

Her face turned to one of awe as she took in the beauty of the place. _So beautiful yet people ignore its value and destroy it,_ Stella thought sourly. She came to a stop when she saw a creek. The water seemed so fresh and so clear that Stella couldn't resist but move to take a gulp.

She washed herself and tried her best to do with a makeshift bath. She unclasped one of her rings from her finger and watched as it transformed into her bag of clothes. Stella poked around the bag trying to find something suitable to wear. Somehow, she found herself wanting to dress up and wanting to look good. Even though the bag seemed small from the outside, it was endless void filled with some of her best casual outfits. She felt her heart bloom in joy since she could feel herself being light and so carefree. _Just like in Alfea..._

Foraging some more, she picked out a white dress not caring that it might get possibly dirty later. She didn't care. She undressed and with a swirl of her fingertips, she smiled in satisfaction as the cotton dress donned itself onto her body.

She changed her boots as well, miniaturizing and tucking away her old ones.

She chuckled in amusement because she could practically picture the palace going haywire at the moment with her missing and all. She turned her bag into a ring and placed it on her finger again. They'll never catch her. She didn't risk coming all this way if she's going to be caught later. She walked over to the creek again and looked at her reflection.

Stella sighed sadly as she glanced at her face in the clear waters. Sometimes, she detested her face. Many people knew this face. For starters, she can never get out of Solaria unless she wandered through these thick and dirty forests. And second, there is a very good chance that the people from her friends' homeworlds might recognize her.

 _Ugh._ Why did her year at Alfea have to be so eventful?! First it was the stupid Army of Darkness. There was no recognition for a single person there except for Bloom. But then, Bloom had to drag all of them to the stage because she wanted to share the spotlight with her friends. Either way, it was a collective effort made by the entire school so no problem there. In the second year, Darkar came out of nowhere and hired the Trix to steal the four quadrants of the Codex. There was no problem there _again_ except when the entire gang had to go through the underground castle to save Bloom.

And then Valtor emerged. He was the biggest contributor to the spreaded fame of the Winx. When Stella saved her father from getting bewitched from Cassandra and Chimera, every Solarian TV aired the event for _months_ and showed off the bravery of the Winx. _Especially Stella,_ since she's the princess.

They aired Stella's sacrifice to save her father for months. She turned from a simple fairy into a beautiful Enchantix fairy during that point.

The Winx quickly became a sensation in Alfea as well as in their home worlds to become guardian fairies in only three years. It wasn't rare. Just unusual. Fairies only became guardian fairies of their realms when they achieve their Enchantix in _completed form._ It was proved when Bloom achieved her Enchantix but it remained incomplete since she only summoned the form out of will and not by sacrifice. Her Enchantix became complete when she saved Domino from the dark dimension of Obsidian.

What was rare, however, was that each of the Winx earned their enchantix in the first few months of their third year.

 _Enough of the past,_ Stella scolded herself as she eyed her reflection. One moment into the past led her to unpack each of her treasured memories.

She frowned as she looked at her face. She would be recognized easily with that face anywhere. Maybe she could go a faraway dimension? Somewhere where no one recognized her? She ran a hand through her blonde strands. _So much for wanting freedom,_ she thought sadly.

"Hmm...should I change my hair color? Or maybe just assume an illusion spell and take on the face of Amaryl or Mirta...?" Stella pondered. Rolling her eyes, she opted for a different look. Taking someone else's face was too much, don't you think? Besides, it would tire her out easily since she's required to maintain the spell each and every moment.

But she can certainly change aspects of her features.

Stella felt magic swirl through her fingertips as she directed it towards her. She smirked as she quickly got to work.

 _No one will catch me._

* * *

 _ **A few hours later...**_

 **~ 3:00 PM ~**

"What do we do?! We sent many search parties, but to no avail. No one could find her," Luna cried out. She tried her best to not burst into tears as Radius comforted her.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll look for her. As rebellious as she is, she's still our child. Our only child," Radius replied glumly. To say that there were both shocked is an understatement. This kind of decision was rash for Stella.

 _Dear mom and dad,_

 _If you're reading this, then I'm not here. I love both of you and I'm sorry for everything I said earlier today. Or yesterday, rather. I'm not beating around the bush, so here's the abridged version: I ran away. Don't bother finding me because it'll be a waste of your time and efforts. As ironic as it is, I don't feel like a princess anymore. I don't and will never understand WHY I have to marry the prince of Augustus just because he wants me as his wife._

 _You told me that it's for the welfare of our people. For the greater good of Solaria. For the greater good of the citizens._

 _But, mom and dad,_ _ **am I not a citizen of Solaria?**_ _Why am I not treated as one? You and I both know that you're forcing me to get married just to fill the treasury's coffers. But I'd rather dying saving my planet than marry someone for money._

 _Goodbye._

 _Love you always,_

 _Stella_

Luna's eyes filled with tears as she held the letter in her hands. _What went so wrong?_ "Did we make a mistake, Radius?" she uttered brokenly. Her motherly affection for her daughter sudden sprewed out of nowhere.

"No. Absolutely not. This is for her own good," Radius sighed with disappointment.

"What are we going to tell everyone?" Luna cried.

"We can't let this news spread. Our enemies will start searching for her in case they know. Plus...the reputation of Solaria is at stake," Radius fumed.

"What about the king and queen? We have to tell them, at least," Luna said. Her husband sighed. _This day isn't over yet._

* * *

 **~ Kingdom of Augustus - 5:00 PM ~**

"WHAT?! Are you sure?" a deep voice asked in surprise as his eyes widened.

"I can't believe the vain princess. She's such a spoilt brat," the Queen of Augustus, Heather, crossed her arms, shaking her head in disappointment and anger.

The prince's jaw clenched as he clutched his sword tightly. He has just returned from his sword training when his mother approached him in the courtyard earlier. And that's when he heard the news that his future fiancee ran away from her palace.

"Don't worry, son. We'll definitely find a better princess who will be a much more suitable wife for you," the Queen gently patted her son's shoulder before moving away.

The prince, however, stood there entrenched into the same position. "Princess of Solaria...I'm afraid you're sourly mistaken. I don't give up _that_ easily," he whispered as he smirked.

 _I'll win you in one way or another,_ he thought as he sprinted across the courtyard into a certain destination in mind.

* * *

 **~ 5:10 PM ~**

He stood with crossed arms as he analyzed the room with meticulous eyes.

 _Hall of Planetarium..._

Here, all the realms of the Magic Dimension are represented. The Hall of Planetarium is one of his favorite rooms in the entire palace. The room was designed to look like outer space with planets moving about.

 _Where could she be?_ He thought as he tapped his chin.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! It seems as if my words had been futile. Clearly, my stories are NOT on hold even though I said that in one of latest updates. So, I take that back.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. It's kind of short, but I promise the next one will be longer (I hope *sigh*).**_


End file.
